Recueil d'OS
by RockyGin
Summary: Ceci est un recueil d'OS avec des résumés proposez par les lecteurs ! Venez faire un tour et n'hésitez pas à laissez vos résumés :) Bisous du Mini Panda Arc en Ciel ! Plus d'explications à l'intérieur! STEREK ! ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour Bonjour ! Oui je sais... Encore moi ! Mais voilà j'ai cette idée depuis pas mal de temps et j'ai décidé de me lance ! Ce recueil va être en faite composé d'OS ( deux partie maximum ) avec des "résumé" que VOUS me proposerez ! Alors en messages privé ( ou même en review )n'hésitez pas à me laissez vos idées ! Cela peut être un résumé ou un simple mot :) Par contre je n'accepte pas les Angst DeathFic et Lemon... Désolée -' Voiloi voilou je vous laisse profitez de ce premier OS sorti de ma tête sur le thème ' imprévu'. **

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire**

**Sur ce bonne Lecture !**

**Mini Panda Arc en Ciel **

**ENJOY**

_**Imprévu**_

Derek était foutu. Genre vraiment foutu. Pourquoi ? Il était amoureux voilà pourquoi ! Et pas de la bonne personne loin de là. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que cette... _chose, _lui faisait ressentir quelque chose. Seulement voilà c'était le cas...

-DEREK !

Le sus-nommé soupira. Ils avaient l'habitude de faire une réunion de meute tous les mercredis et nous étions mercredi. Mais Stiles avait l'habitude de venir chez le brun en avance-très en avance- à chaque fois. Chaque fois. Derek tourna la tête et regarda le petit brun dans sa cuisine ouverte.

-Quoi encore ?

-JE TROUVE PAS LE CHOCOLAT !

-Pas la peine de gueuler je suis juste là.

Stiles sursauta au son soudainement proche de son oreille de la voix grave de Derek. Il le regarda et reprit en agitant les bras dans tous les sens, signe qu'il paniquait.

-Je trouva pas le chocolat ! Et Erica va me tuer si je fais un gâteau sans chocolat !

Derek haussa les sourcils puis les fronça. Le plus jeune semblait vraiment attendre au vue de sa tête et de ses battements de cœur.

-C'est pas si grave si ? Hésita le plus vieux

-Pas grave ?! PAS GRAVE ?! Derek je vais mourir tué par une blonde loup-garou ! Une FILLE ! Tout mon côté masculin en prend un coup et en plus je suis trop jeune pour mourir ! Et puis oh mon Dieu mon père ! Tu imagine … A partir à cet instant, Derek arrêta de suivre le monologue du petit brun. Puis il le coupa brusquement.

-Stiles. Tais-toi ou je te viol. Puis, il sembla réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire et écarquilla les yeux. Seulement, et c'était le point le plus bizarre, Stiles souriait.

-Ah oui ? Ronronna le petit brun en s'approcha du Sourwolf

Derek déglutit difficilement. Stiles était prêt. Bien trop prêt pour qu'il se contrôle. Il sentait le souffle du plus jeune contre ses lèvre. Un frisson le parcouru.

-Derek... Regarde moi. Souffla il

Alors le plus vieux obéit. Il plongea ses yeux verts forêt dans ceux whisky qu'il aimait tant. Et là, son cœur rata un battement.

-Ce ne serait pas un viol.. Puisque que je serait plus que d'accord. Chuchota Stiles dans son oreille avant de la mordiller doucement. Derek grogna et agrippa les hanches de l'humain. Il plongea sa tête dans son cou et lui fit un joli suçon. Il remonta ensuite vers ses lèvres qu'il embrassa doucement. Il se découvrirent comme ça pendant plusieurs avant qu'ils n'ai tous les deux besoin de plus. Alors Derek entreprit de faire tendrement l'amour Stiles.

Plus tard, Derek regardait tendrement Stiles qui traçait des arabesques sur le torse du grand brun. Mais ce fut Stiles qui brisa le silence.

-Derek ?Je peut te dire quelque chose sans que tu t'enfuis ? Demanda prudemment Stiles

-Bien sûr que tu peut. Lui dit il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Voilà je crois que... Que je t'aime. Et même si il n'y à pas de suite à ça cette soirée était la meilleure que j'ai passé... Je comprendrais que pour toi ce soit l'histoire d'un soir. et...

-Stiles..Le coupa doucement le brun. Je... Bordel retiens ce que je vais dire parce que je le dirais pas souvent... Je t'aime moi aussi... Je suis genre dingue. Alors si tu le veut bien... J'aimerais continuer en officialisant tous ça...

-Tu veut comme des petits-amis ?

-Absolument. Lui sourit Derek

Pour sceller cette promesse, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et même le fait que le gâteau avait cramé et que la meute les observés la bouche ouvertes ne purent enlever leurs sourires. Ils s'aimaient et c'était tous ce qui importait.

** The End**


	2. Prompt 1: Attrape moi si tu peux

**_Hello ! Voici le premier OS de ce recueil. Résumé: Stiles veut devenir un chasseur. Il m'as été demandée par brookedaviiis ! Alors voilà j'espère qu'il te plaira :) A bientôt !_**

**_Mini Panda Arc enCiel _**

_**Attrape moi si tu peux !**_

Stiles courait dans les bois depuis plus d'une demi heure. Son arc à la main il regardait prudemment de tous les côtés. En effet il avait demandé à Allison de lui apprendre à chasser, alors elle avait trouvée amusant comme première «leçon», de lui faire chasser une proie vivante. Et bien sûr la fourbe avait proposée un loup garou grincheux, mal léché, 'violent' s'il on pouvait dire et surtout, _surtout _terriblement beau. Car elle savait très bien que ce loup là ne laisser pas notre hyperactif indifférent... Stiles soupira repensant à la conversation de la veille...

_Aujourd'hui avait lieu une réunion de meute et Stiles venait de demander son aide à Allison ._

_ -Stiles je veux bien t'apprendre mais le plus facile se serait que tu soit sur le terrain. Et il nous faudrait une proie. _

_ -Je veux bien moi s'il essaie pas de me tuer. Proposa Scott_

_ -Merci Scott mais j'ai déjà ma proie. Dit alors Allison une lueur de malice dans les yeux. _

_Elle se tourna vers Derek qui faisait du café dans la cuisine ouverte de son loft. Voyant qu'il ne lui prêtait pas attention elle se racla la gorge. Alors le brun se tourna vers elle un sourcil arqué._

_ -Derek peut tu venir s'il te plaiiiit ?_

_Il grogna mais approcha tout de même. Une fois qu'il fut à la hauteur de la jeune fille elle reprit la parole._

_ -Tu te souviens quand je t'ai demandé de l'aide pour un entraînement ?Et que tu m'as promis que tu m'aiderais ? Et bien je vais avoir besoin de toi demain soir. Ce sera le premier entraînement de Stiles alors il faudra..._

_ -Non. Allison non. Coupa Derek. Je t'ai dit oui à TOI pas à cette chose. Dit il en pointant Stiles_

_ -Merci Derek moi aussi je t'apprécie... Grommela le petit brun récoltant un mauvais regard._

_ -D'accord. Isaac. _

_ -Elle à raison Derek tu lui a promis et on à déjà dis qu'au seins de la meute les promesses doivent être tenues! S'exclama le blond _

_ -Mais non ! Râla le brun_

_ -Bon Derek fais pas ton chieur et accepte que tu t'es fais avoir ! _

_ -Cora. Grogna Derek entre ses dents. _

_ -Tout le monde est d'accord avec moi Derek. Alors ?_

_ -D'accord... Soupira le brun..._

Stiles sorti de ses souvenirs lorsqu'il aperçu un mouvement furtif à sa droite. Il pila et Derek passa juste devant et il dérapa pour le voir en face. Ses yeux verts étaient magnifique sous la lumière de la lune... Stiles se reprit et essaya d'arquer son arc... Seulement Derek se déplaça rapidement et posa une main sur sa gorge.

-T'es mort. Recommence soit plus rapide. Lui murmura Derek

-J'essaie j'essaie...

-Bam t'es mort. Recommence !

Cela dura une autre demi heure. Stiles avait mal aux bras et franchement marre de cet entraînement.

-T'es mort ! Recommence !

-Bon tu sais quoi ? Stop on arrête. J'en ai marre j'arrive même pas à tenir ce putain de machin ! S'énerva Stiles en jetant son arc à terre et appuya ses doigts sur ses paupières fermées. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit un corps se coller à son dos. Son cœur s'emballa.

-Ton cœur bat trop vite... Calme toi et respire calmement. Voilà c'est ça.

Une main remonta le long de son bras avant de prendre sa main et de la placer sur l'arc ramasser quelques instants avant. Il lui plaça correctement et arqua l'arc. Il lui expliqua tout mais Stiles ne pouvait pas comprendre. Pas alors qu'un mec aussi mignon était collé à lui. Pas possible. Stiles se retourna avec une question sur les lèvres mais elle mourut aussitô étaient dangereusement proches...

-J'ai juste envie de faire quelque chose de complètement con...

-Quoi donc ? Murmura Derek regardant ses lèvres avec envie. Stiles se pencha encore un peu... Et Derek combla l'espace entre eux. Stiles poussa un gémissement de satisfaction. _Enfin_. Pensèrent ils.

Quelques jours plus tard, lorsque Derek et Stiles arrivèrent mains dans la mains au resto, Allison lança un regard de malice aux deux garçons.

-Ouais ouais d'accord.. Merci Allison. Derek lui se contenta de grogner. Finalement Stiles ne savait toujours pas se servir d'un arc. Derek ne savait toujours pas communiquer avec des mots. Mais ils avaient appris quelques choses de plus important. Ils avaient appris à s'aimer. Et durant les «soirée chasse », les deux garçons s'éclipsaient pour revivre ce fameux jour. Leur jour.


End file.
